Desire, Sweet Temptation and Lust
by EriMegumi
Summary: Luki es un estudiante de preparatoria que, por mala suerte, se rodeo de malas compañías y termino siendo el "gigolo"(por así decirlo) de la escuela, compartiendo la fama con su mejor amigo Meito, ambos tomaban esto como un juego y trataron de "devorar" a todas las chicas y chicos de la escuela. Un día llegaron a la escuela dos estudiantes nuevos quienes le darían un giro de 180º
1. Chapter 1

_**Como no tengo mi correo y contraseña de mi otra pagina mejor decidí subirlo aquí xD espero que les guste .3.**_

Capitulo I

Tokio-Japón, 03:15 a.m

*Alarma de celular*

Un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, de cabello rosado y semi largo, se despierta por el sonido de su teléfono, se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miro un momento a una muchacha de un hermoso cabello negro y largo agarrado en dos coletas, se encontraba dormida a su lado, al parecer el muchacho tuvo una noche larga pero interesante, al no soportar mas su teléfono contesto  
-¿Bueno...?- contesto con un tono muy bajo y lleno de pereza.  
-Jejeje se nota que sigues adormilado-en forma de burla contesto un muchacho.  
-Je…calla no hace mucho fue cuando termine  
-Jeje se nota- giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a un muchacho pelirrojo de tal vez unos 17 años, estaba muy dormido al lado del muchacho- jajaja y dime ¿con quien lo hiciste hoy?.  
-Con la subjefa de grupo- dijo con un tono te orgullo en la voz.  
-¡¿Qué!? ¿Enserio?  
-Si  
-Impresionante y eso que ella era de las más agresivas y calladas del salón.  
-Jeje debiste escucharla gemir jajaja.  
-Te pasas me lo repliegas en la cara eso es bajo para ti jeje, oye ya quiero volver acostarme con chicas ya quiero cambio.  
-¿Ja? Pero ni llevas 5 días con los chicos.  
-Ya se pero quiero otra vez a las chicas.  
-Vaya no aguantas nada esta bien te daré el cambio.  
-Gracias, por cierto ¿Qué haremos con los Haine?  
-Oh si…son los únicos que nos quedan.  
-Quiero violar a Lin.  
-Jajaja si la otra vez que querías Ren te dio una paliza fue bastante gracioso.  
-Se paso no puede moverme.  
-Lo malo que sepan defensa y artes marciales, que tal si mañana los convencemos.  
-Con que no nos den una paliza bien por mí.  
La muchacha comenzó a moverse un poco, parecía que despertaría en cualquier momento, el muchacho la miro en silencio.  
-¿Qué paso Luki?  
-Nada nada, será mejor que regrese a casa.  
-Jajaja si tu hermana debe estar como fiera.  
-Rayos me olvide de ella…  
-Jaja de seguro esta despierta esperándote para regañarte como siempre.  
-Dios... ¿que tiene de malo que tenga diversión?  
-Ni idea mejor ya regresa para que su majestad no se moleste más.  
-Jeje si…bueno te veo en la escuela en un par de horas.  
-Esta bien adiós.  
-Adiós.  
Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Luki miro un momento a la muchacha para asegurarse que no despertara, recogió su uniforme escolar y se vistió, miro un momento su celular y se fue del departamento de la chica. Afuera el clima estaba algo fresco, la calle estaba tan vacía que pensó por que no era así en las tardes para no tener que aguantar la molesta muchedumbre que siempre anda empujando y pisando todo el tiempo. El viaje parecía una eternidad, pero no le molestaba, prefería tener que caminar hasta el fin del mundo con tal de no volver a casa para que su hermana no le diera el mismo discurso desde conoció a Meito en la preparatoria. Solo una cuadra más y ya llegaría a casa, y es lo que menos quería en el mundo. Por fin llego a casa peor algo andaba raro…las luces están apagadas.  
-… ¿Estará…..dormida?- pensó totalmente confundido ya que siempre al esperar a su hermano las luces estaban encendidas. Busco las llaves en su bolsillo de enfrente del pantalón, abrió lentamente la puerta.  
-¿Paso algo?...-seguía pensando en que su hermana fuera de casa o algo, pero poco le importaba así no tendría que lidiar con el famoso discurso, eso pensaba hasta que la luz general de la sala se encendió. Una chica de cabello largo y rosado como el de Luki, ojos azules, tenia puesta una bata rosada esponjosa, lucia muy molesta y decepcionada de su hermano gemelo.  
-….. ¿Que?- pregunto en mal tono al ver que su hermana le diría lo mismo  
de cada día.  
-…Luki, ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?...  
-Si…  
-¿Y por que lo haces de nuevo?  
-Solo es diversión…-el muchacho ignoro a su hermana y subió las escaleras.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es diversión?!-le grito a su hermano puesto que ya no aguantaba que hiciera lo mismo todo el tiempo  
-¡Solo es eso no es nada mas!-se volví para mirarla  
-¡¿Nada mas?! ¡Sabes que si sigues haciendo eso solo te vas a lastimar! ¡¿Por qué rayos no haces caso?!  
-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, si me lastimo o no es mi problema no tuyo así que déjame en paz!-le dio una vez mas la espalda y siguió su camino  
-...A veces me pregunto que le paso a ese dulce muchacho que solías ser en secundaria…hasta que llego esa peste de Meito…-contesto muy decepcionada de su hermano y su mala amistad con su amigo Meito. Luki se detuvo, sujeto con fuerza su mano y se volví contra su hermana.  
-¡¿Bueno y a ti que te importa?! ¡El es mi amigo mi primer amigo de la preparatoria no hay nada de malo en eso! ¡¿Por qué rayos te metes demasiado en mi vida?!  
-¡Por que se lo prometí a mama!- dijo finalmente

-¡Le prometí a mama que te cuidaría pero es imposible por culpa de Meito, desde que lo conociste tus notas bajaron, dejaste de asistir a clases, hiciste cosas que no debías, todo lo que hicimos mama y yo por ti al parecer fue una perdida de tiempo!-  
-¡Yo nunca les pedí que me cuidaran puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta!- ya no quería seguir discutiendo y retomo su camino.  
-Entonces si llegas a tener un problema en la vida no vengas a pedir nada.  
-No te preocupes no pediré nada- sin ver a los ojos a de su hermana siguió su camino, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de golpe. La muchacha tenía los ojos muy brillantes como si fuera a llorar por esa decisión que tomo su hermano, pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, apago la luz y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Luki salto a su cama, miro la ventana.  
-… ¿El dulce muchacho que alguna vez fui…?- pensó- …a quien le importa como era nadie se daba cuenta…-sin querer quitarse el uniforme se tapo con su cobija y se quedo dormido.

Tejado de la Preparatoria Akaisora, 09:30 a.m

-¿Ja? ¿Eso te dijo?- pregunto Meito totalmente desacuerdo a la idea de la hermana de Luki.  
-Si…pero hay que olvidarlo mientras no vamos a planear lo de los gemelos Haine jeje.  
-Oh cierto jeje.  
-Ahorita ya debieron terminar su clase.  
-Si, Lin ya debe estar en el dojo.  
-Vámonos- se levantaron y bajaron por las escaleras, era algo largo el camino solo el eco de los pasos se escuchaba.  
-Odio bajas las escaleras- se quejo Meito después de un rato.  
-Pero tú querías venir al tejado.  
-La próxima vez di que no.  
-Jeje esta bien te diré que no.  
-Gracias.  
Un largo recorrido de puras escaleras, por fin pudieron llegar a los corredores del tercer piso. Un pequeño grupo de chicas de 1er semestre pasaron a un lado de ellos.  
-¿Enserio, nuevos estudiantes?- pregunto una chica de cabello rubio corto y con un lindo moño blanco.  
-Si, dicen que son gemelos llegaran hoy a las 10- le respondió una chica de cabello color magenta agarrado en dos coletas curveadas.  
-¡Que emoción!- dijo la chica de cabello rubio.  
-¡Si!  
-Naa no se hagan muchas ilusiones con los nuevos gemelos- contesto algo celoso un chico parecido a la chica rubia pero tenia agarrado en una coleta corta su cabello.  
-Len tu siempre eres odioso- hizo un puchero su hermana.  
-Tengo razón además ya saben quienes se aprovechan siempre ¿verdad Neru?  
-… ¿ah? Si Len-kun tiene razón…-respondió la muchacha de cabello muy largo agarrado en una sola coleta de lado.  
-¡Ahh son muy malos!- seguía dando pucheros la chica.  
Meito y Luki solo pasaron callados a un lado de ellos escuchando todo.  
-Oh estudiantes nuevos…yo quiero probarlos.  
-Ja Meito no llevas mas de una hora de saber y ya quieres.  
-Jajaja tu igual no te hagas.  
-Al menos no lo divulgo.  
-Ah….cierto bueno, ya quiero que sean las 10.  
-Solo faltan como otros 30 min.  
-Oh genial por suerte, ya quiero verlos.  
-¿Hm? Mira allí esta Ren.  
-¿Eh? Oh si mejor yo lo hago.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-Si que tiene.  
-Bueno, allá tu, te espero aquí- sabiendo el resultado de lo que podría prefirió quedarse esperando. Meito se acerco a un chico de 1er semestre de cabello negro y agarrado en una coleta, sin darse cuenta que Meito se le acercaba ya que estaba ocupado metiendo unos libros y sacando de su casillero.  
-Hola Ren  
-…No molestes…-respondió de manera fría tan solo escuchar la voz del muchacho.  
-Jeje se nota que no haz cambiado en tu decisión.  
-Y no pienso hacerlo…-cerro el casillero de golpe y dio un solo paso, pero Meito le impidió un paso más, lo acórralo contra la pared, sujeto su barbilla sonriendo.  
-Vamos Ren sabes que seré muy amable contigo, ¿Qué me dices?  
-…Meito me das asco…déjame…  
-Je solo será una noche, vamos te va a gustar.  
Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, sintió en su cuello la funda de una katana. Se volvió a su derecha y miro a la dueña del arma, quien miraba con rabia al joven castaño. Era una chica de cabello negro, casi idéntica a Ren.

-Meito, aléjate de mi hermano si no quieres terminan en urgencias con una katana atravesada.- dijo con tono hostil la chica, no lucia muy contenta-Te doy 5 segundos para soltarlo.  
-Jeje está bien, está bien sabes que no hay que recurrir a la violencia Lin.  
-Sabes muy bien que soy inofensiva a menos que me den motivos. Ahora suelta a mí hermano.  
El joven castaño retrocedió unos pasos y dejo de aprisionar al chico.  
-Sabes que no recurrimos a la violencia Meito…..pero cuando se trata de ti y el otro sujeto es necesaria…  
-Ahora aléjate de nosotros o estarás muerto.- sujeto la mano de su gemelo dejando a Meito.  
-Jajajaja, oye Meito eso fue muy gracioso creo que no podrás con los Haine.  
-Ah ni me los recuerdes son imposibles en verdad.  
-Por cierto faltan ya 25 min para la llegada de los nuevos.- dijo el muchacho para olvidar un poco a los gemelos de alma de hielo, y recordar a los dulces nuevos hermanos.  
-Oh cierto, pido a la chica.  
-Que llorón eres con los chicos.  
-Ellos son más apretados que las chicas.  
-¿Y eso qué? Son más lindos.  
-Tal vez pero sigo prefiriendo a las chicas.  
-Bueno dejemos ese tema y pensemos en que haremos en los próximos 25 min.- dijo Luki para no entrar en discusión de quien es mas adorable.  
-Umm no se….nos toca con el profesor travestir.  
-Flojera.  
-Lo se, mejor hay que saltarse esa clase.  
-Si además ya tenemos 5 minutos de retraso, dudo que nos dejen entrar.  
-Cierto.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí holgazanes?- pregunto una chica con voz grave y dura, Meito sobresalto por la voz de ella, mientras por otra parte Luki frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz.  
-Eso no te importa…-respondió de una manera hostil el peli-rosa, al escuchar de la forma que Luki contesto, adivino que era su "Majestad" como Meito se dirige a Luka.  
-Deberían estar en clase, en vez de perder el tiempo siendo pedófilos.  
Meito le iba a responder, cuando Luki le gano la palabra.  
-Y tu, estas aquí molestando en vez de ser "la señorita perfecta"  
-Escucha Luki-…  
-Cállate de una vez-  
Interrumpió el muchacho antes que la chica pudiera terminar la oración.  
-Eres solo mi hermana, no eres ni madre o mi esposa para que me digas que hacer en la vida.  
Dijo el muchacho elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-Sabes, desperdicias saliva al tratar de convencerme de cambiar, ¿sabes por que?, no cambiare y no lo hare así que deja der ser disco rayado.  
El peli-rosa sujeto del cuello de la camiseta de su amigo, llevándoselo casi arrastrándolo, Luka se quedo callada y se fue casi a punto de llorar por las cosas que le dijo su hermano gemelo.

Tejado de la Preparatoria Akaisora, 09:37 a.m

Cuando llegaron ambos muchachos al tejado, Luki soltó a su amigo casi lanzándolo. Meito quería reclamarle a Luki por la manera que se lo llevo, pero solo mirar como su amigos golpeo la pared mejor decidió cerrar la boca; Luki advirtió lo que su amigo pensó y se hecho a reír.  
-Jajajaja lo siento Meito, no creo que sea necesario que te quedes callado cuando si deberías reclamar jajaja.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a decir?  
-Por favor, hasta se te miraba en la cara jajajaja  
-Si si ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso.  
Aun faltaba para que fueran las 10 así que hablaron de cualquier tema para hacer que el tiempo se fuera volando; por fin sonó la campana de la escuela que indicaba la llegada los gemelos.  
-¡Si, ya están aquí!  
-Tranquilo, ni que fueran los primeros humanos que miras jajaja  
-Lo se pero ya quiero verlos, ¡ya vámonos!  
Ambos muchachos se levantaron y salieron corriendo hasta llegar donde ya estaban todos los demás formados, se colaron en la cuarta fila donde estaba su grupo.  
-¿Um? Hey ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?  
Pregunto un muchacho de cabello rubio brillante, tenía recogido su cabello en una coleta que terminaba en su omoplato y ojos color zafiro.  
-¿Tu donde crees Li?- respondió el castaño, sonriendo ampliamente  
-Hmph, se nota que no tienen pudor alguno.  
-Jajaja, tu lo haz dicho Li- esta vez respondió Luki, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro Meito.  
-Luki, Meito y Li, guarden silencio y ustedes dos rufianes los quiero en el salón después de la presentación de los nuevos.  
Su profesor con tono amenazador, ya se había cansado de que siempre Luki y Meito se salten las clases. Pero como era de esperarse, poca importancia le daban.  
-Jóvenes, buenos días- sonó la voz del director por el micrófono sin antes hacer ese sonido molesto y agudo.  
-Denle la bienvenida a dos nuevos alumnos, a Miku Hatsune.  
Dicho esto, la alumna nueva llego y se quedo a lado de el director lucia una hermosa cabellera larga color aguamarina sujetada en dos coletas, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, era algo baja y tenia poco busto, al parecer tenia 16 años -lo cual decepciono a Meito, ya que el prefería las chicas de pechos grandes, como todos los hombres- Luki no le llamo para nada esta chica y se alegro dejársela a Meito.  
-Y…-continuo el director- A su hermano gemelo Mikuo Hatsune.  
Un chico, llego justo cuando mencionaron su nombre, al verlo Luki se quedo mudo al ver tan hermosa creación de Dios, era un poco mas alto que Miku quizás por un centímetro pero su apariencia se miraba mas frágil que la de ella, mismo color de cabello pero corto y se miraba mas lindo, sus ojos…dios eran tan hermosos, fosas luminosas de color aguamarina, su rostro era el de un ángel, piel tan blanca que se miraba tan suave, una leve sonrisa brotaba de sus bellos labios rosa pálido, de solo mirar un poco su cuello, se le antojo morderlo y dejarle marcas, unas manos delgadas que quiso sujetar con fuerza y besarlas hasta no mas poder, y dio gracias de que Meito quisiera a Miku en vez de Mikuo. Al notar que una leve erección que se notaba en su pantalón, se cubrió, bajo la cabeza y sujeto el hombro de Meito con fuerza, la suficiente para dejar la marca de sus uñas.  
-"Maldición…por que ahora… ¡Y justo donde esta toda la escuela!"  
Al notar el intenso dolor de su hombro, Meito lo miro.  
-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo en voz baja-Si sigues sujetando mi hombro de esa manera me dejaras sin brazo.  
Bajo un poco la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Luki, que estaba levemente rojo por lo que le pasa en ese momento, no entendía que le pasaba hasta que bajo la mirada donde estaba la mano del peli-rosa, por fin entendió lo que le ocurría.  
-Deja de mirar…  
-¿Fue la linda Miku que te puso así?-se burlo de Luki  
-Je…mejor cállate y mira hacia enfrente  
Apenas Luki miro al chico y ya quiso hacerlo suyo, dejando su esencia en su interior, marcando su piel, morder esos labios, e incluso pensó en poner un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular, y escuchar su voz gimiendo y gritando su nombre.  
-¿Luki que te ocurre?-pregunto su profesor-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¿Puedo ir un momento al baño?  
-De acuerdo, de todos modos ya acabo la asamblea, pero cuando regreses te quiero en el salón.  
-Si, si  
El muchacho salió corriendo lo más rápido para evitar las miradas de los demás, apenas llegando al baño se encerró. Tardo mucho en poder tranquilizarse.  
-…Ese chico

Ok tuve problemas con esto è.e así que lo volví a subir ahora si disfruten de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esto se pone interesante e3e**_

Capitulo II

-"…Ese chico"  
-…ki…. ¡Luki!  
-¿Eh?  
El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos cuando le llamaban.  
-Vaya…creo que ni me escuchaste.  
Meito frunció el seño al ver que su amigo estaba mas en la luna que con el.  
-Ohh…lo siento- contesto sin poner mucha importancia a su propio amigo. El castaño gruño, ya que por primera vez su amigo lo manda por un tubo, como si sus pensamientos fueran mucho más importantes.

Tejado de la Preparatoria Akaisora, 10:02 a.m

-A ver, ¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede? Desde ayer estas actuando demasiado raro.

Después de salir del baño, el pelirosa se salto las demás clases y se fue directo a casa, dejando plantado a Meito de quienes serian su "comida", hasta su hermana se sorprendió de saber que Luki no salió de casa en todo el día, solo se quedo en su cuarto sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Luki suspiro derrotado en tener que decirle a su amigo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.  
-Esto…desde que llego este chico, Mikuo pues…tengo que admitir que tengo ganas de probarlo  
El castaño se quedo boquiabierto por lo que acaba de decir Luki, no llevaba el chico ni una semana y este hambriento ya le hecho el ojo.  
-Vaaya y luego me dices que soy un aborasado.  
Meito se hecho a reír un momento, pero se callo rápido ya que Luki le mando un golpe en la cabeza.  
-Eso no era necesario…oww.  
-Para hacer que te calles…Si  
-Pues vaya, entonces ¿que vas hacer?  
El pelirosa se quedo pensando un rato mas para saber como ejecutar el plan que tenia con el recién llegado, Mikuo.  
-Hoy, después de la escuela, cuando no esta nadie.  
Luki pego una sonrisa lasciva, al tener claro cual seria su movimiento, ya que es más probable que se quede después de clases, puesto que hay profesores que necesitan ayuda con la limpieza del salón.  
-Je ya veo, en ese caso suerte con tu presa.  
-Gracias.  
Luki se dirigió a la puerta dejando aun con dudas a Meito.  
-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?  
- A clases por supuesto.  
-¿Eehh? ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Pero por supuesto.  
Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que Luki quisiera ir a sus clases ya que el mandaba la escuela al carajo, por otra parte, Luki necesitaba estar a solas para hacer su crimen, quería comerse con ansias al pequeño Mikuo. Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, tampoco quería estar obsesionado a las clases, ya estando en el pasillo escucho como unos pasos se dirigían hacia el, se volvió para ver de quien se trataba pero solo sintió como alguien chocaba contra su cuerpo haciendo que retrocediera un poco, hizo un sonido de molestia con la lengua.  
-L-Lo siento no me fije por donde iba.  
-Tch…pues deberías…  
Al posar sus ojos contra la persona que choco, se le fueron las palabras que iba a replicarle, ya que se topo con la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento.  
-¿Mikuo?  
-Lo siento en verdad, debo estar mas atento en mi camino- el chico le sonrió cálidamente, Luki se sonrojo levemente ante la expresión del menor, giro la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar ver su rostro, el menor miro su reloj recordando que tenia que irse rápido.  
-Ahh lo siento me tengo que ir a clases jeje adiós nos vemos luego.  
Mikuo salió corriendo antes de que Luki pudiera decir algo, le hizo sentir muy extraño cuando le sonrió de esa manera, quizás ya se había desacostumbrado a esas expresiones.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¿Eh?  
El muchacho se sobresalto y se volvió para ver a su hermana.  
-Pensé que no querías hablarme después de la otra noche.  
-No seas tonto, ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-A mi nada ¿Por qué el interés?  
-Ayer te fuiste de la escuela temprano, no saliste de casa en todo el día de ayer, pasaste menos tiempo con Meito y ahora estoy segura que vas a clases en este momento.  
-¿Y eso es del otro mundo?  
-Si.  
-Hpmh bueno si me permites tengo que irme.  
Luka sujeto el brazo de su hermano antes de que se fuera.  
-Mas vale que no hagas nada malo, ¿me entiendes? Vas bien por el momento, no deberías hacer algo que te perjudique u otra persona.  
-Hmph, gracias por esas lindas palabras.  
Le arrebato el brazo y se fue dejando con sarcasmo esa frase, Luka solo lo miro macharse, suspiro y se fue también a su salón de clases.

Salón 1-D, Preparatoria Akaisora, 14:54 p.m

-¡Nee! Mikuo te esperamos afuera cuando termines.  
-Si Lin jeje.  
Lin salió del salón y cerro la puerta, dejando a su primo limpiando un poco el salón, no era mucho así que terminaría rápido, ya solo le faltaba limpiar el pizarrón. El menor se detuvo al escuchar que alguien deslizaba la puerta del salón, se volvió pensando que seria su prima Lin o su hermana.  
-¿Qué no me iban a esperar-…? ¿Eh?  
Pero no era esas personas en las que pensó, sino que era Luki, el muchacho tenía una sonrisa lasciva y miraba de una manera extraña al chico, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Trato de calmarse, pero le era un poco difícil.  
-Umm tu eres el muchacho de hace rato, ¿cierto?  
-Si.  
-Esto…seguro estás enfadado por el empujón, lo siento en verdad.  
-Mmm si un poco y ni siquiera te intereso saber mi nombre, y yo que muy atento escuche el tuyo, eres muy malo.  
-Ah, lo siento.  
-Luki ese es mi nombre.  
Luki camino un poco hacia el, Mikuo se puso más nervioso, sentía que algo malo podría ocurrir.  
-E-Es un placer Luki.  
El menor sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente, sintiéndose como una presa, un conejito quizás.  
-Jeje, lindos modales, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?  
-A-Afuera de la escuela, me espera junto con mis primos Lin y Ren.  
-Oh así que las pequeñas fieras son parientes de ustedes.  
-P-Por favor…no les digas de esa forma- la voz de Mikuo empezaba a temblar, cada vez que Luki se le acercaba mas. Cuando quedo a solo un paso sujeto el mentón del pequeño. Mikuo se sonrojo levente por el contacto de ambos.  
-Jeje que lindo, dime, ¿eres menor que ella, cierto?  
-S-Solo por…unos minutos…  
-Tu hermana no debería dejar solo a su pequeño hermanito, puede que le pase algo y ella no se entere.  
-E-Ella es responsable…  
-Jeje bueno, ya que estamos aquí los dos solos, ¿no te gustaría divertirte conmigo un rato?  
-N-No me tengo que ir me están esperan-… ¡Wha!  
Luki jalo a Mikuo, acercando sus cuerpos, acerco lentamente sus labios a su oído.  
-Tranquilo…seré muy amable contigo, no me gustaría corromperte de más. Esas palabras en forma de susurro asustaron más a Mikuo, empujo al pelirosa y salió corriendo del salón, no sabía a donde ir, estaba demasiado acelerado para poder pensar, giro un poco la cabeza para ver como Luki lo seguía con mucha tranquilidad.  
-¡Mikuo, no te vayas a perder!  
Corrió por dos pasillos, apenas conocía el edificio, miro cada letrero de cada sala, sabia que si entraba a un salón seria mas fácil de ser atrapado por el lobo hambriento que lo estaba siguiendo.  
-L-La biblioteca…e-es mi única esperanza…  
Entro a la biblioteca sin duda, era lo suficientemente grande para poder perder a Luki, cerró rápidamente la puerta y se fue a esconder atrás de los estantes de los libros. Escucho que alguien entro minutos mas tarde.  
-Mikuo se que estas aquí…vamos pequeño no te hare nada malo, solo será un buen rato de diversión.  
Camino recorriendo cinco estantes pero sin rastro de Mikuo. El chico se movía de estante a estante para no ser visto por el pelirosa, el muchacho se resigno y salió de la biblioteca, espero el chico un par de minutos para comprobar que si se ha marchado. Salió de su escondite, y se dirigió a la puerta con sigilo, temiendo que el muchacho estuviera cercas.  
-¿Buscas a alguien?  
Mikuo se sobresalto, cuando quiso volverse, Luki se abalanzo sobre el, cayendo sobre la espalda del menor quien se quejo por el golpe, sujeto sus muñecas para evitar que se defendiera.  
-¡Luki! espera por favor…  
-Ya te dije seré amable contigo.  
-¡No me toques!  
El chico movía demasiado las piernas para alejar a su atacante, trataba de liberar sus manos aunque le apretara con más fuerza.  
-E-Estate quieto…  
Los movimientos que ejercía Mikuo hacían la tarea de Luki cada vez mas difícil, no tuvo opción mas de sentarse sobre el, solo puso la suficiente fuerza para evitar que huyera.  
-Mucho mejor.  
-Por favor…no me hagas nada…  
-Hmph, tan lindo que pena que tendré que corromperte.  
El pelirosa volvió a sonreír de manera lujuriosa, y comenzó su ataque. Se inclino hacia el rostro del menor y beso esos hermosos labios de color rosa pálido, devorándolos con mucho apetito, mordió su labio inferior, el chico gimió por ese contacto brusco, Luki aprovecho ese breve momento para introducir su lengua en esa dulce cavidad húmeda, degustando un delicioso sabor a fresas con crema. Al sentir la lengua del pelirosa jugar con la suya, trato de poner fin a ese profundo beso, pero fue impedido rápidamente, Luki mordió su lengua provocando que dejara salir otro gemido del menor. Leves hilos de saliva se escaparon de los labios de ambos, bajando por la mejilla de Mikuo. Pusieron fin a ese beso por la falta de oxigeno, dejando unidas sus bocas con un hilo de saliva. El pelirosa ahora ataco el cuello de su victima, primero lamio luego mordió dejando sus dientes marcados, incluso lo rasguño levemente dejando un camino fino color rosado en la piel blanca de Mikuo, nuevamente dejo escapar otro gemido por ese contacto que lo volvía loco.  
-P-P-Por favor…y-ya detente…  
Su voz ya estaba en la suplica, jadeaba mas y mas, su pecho subía y baja por su acelerada respiración. A Luki le fascino su voz suplicando pero lo ignoro, solo lamia ese cuello que tanto deseo que le había dado, bajo un poco la mirada para ver el pecho agitado de su presa, abrió la camiseta escolar de Mikuo, masajeo esos pezones rosados, el pelirosa se relamió los labios y fue directo por el pezón izquierdo lamiéndolo lentamente y mordiéndolo con delicadeza, con su mano libre se ocupo del otro pezón haciendo círculos con su dedo índice y pellizcándolo, Mikuo gimió un poco mas fuerte, al sentir esa lengua jugueteando con su pezón.  
-¡P-Por favor Luki ya detente!... ¡S-Se siente horrible, no me gusta esto!  
El pelirosa dejo ese pecho y miro directo a los ojos de Mikuo.  
-Je, eso dices tu, pero tu cuerpo no esta del todo de acuerdo con lo que dices.  
Bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna, un bulto se asomaba en los pantalones de Mikuo, Luki rio y bajo lentamente su mano hasta ese punto, en el momento que toco su erección, sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.  
-¡N-No toques allí, ya basta!  
-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que acabas de sentir un pequeño rayo que recorrió todo tu hermoso cuerpo, pude sentirlo desde tus muñecas.  
Desabrocho su cinto, abriendo el botón y bajando el zipper, metió su mano en los pantalones de Mikuo, jugando con su hermoso y caliente miembro, el chico volvió a gemir, ese contacto le pareció mas perturbador que los anteriores, tratando te sacar la mano del lobo hambriento, movió demasiado sus piernas, tratando de proteger su parte intima, pero fue inútil, no quería ser el juguete sexual de nadie, el solo quería perderlo con su pareja, pero, seria manchado por el simple deseo egoísta y lujurioso de una persona, que no saciaba su hambre con ninguna de sus otras "comidas", de solo pensar que seria uno mas de ese montón, dejo escapar sus lagrimas, sintiéndose sucio y humillado, sabia que muy pronto le quitarían su virginidad, para pisotearla de forma cruel. La sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lujuria de Luki se desvanecieron, deteniéndose de golpe, de solo mirar esas finas lagrimas floreciendo de sus ojos, se resbalaban por esas mejillas hasta caer al suelo, lo hizo sentir demasiado extraño sintió demasiada lastima por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miro en lugar de un chico de 16 años a un pobre niño inocente que seria herido y marcado como "un chico abusado", miro esos labios, se fijo bien notando que dejo una pequeña herida en ellos, también uno de los rasguños que dejo en su cuello brotaba una gota escarlata, incluyendo sus pezones que los dejo con muchas mordidas, algunas mordidas adquirieron un leve tono morado. Mikuo lo miro demasiado confundido, esperaba que ya terminara con esa tortura, pero nada. Luki soltó las muñecas de Mikuo, dejando notar que estaban demasiado rojas por la brusquedad de la manera que las sujeto, se incorporo y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, deteniéndose un momento.  
-Lo lamento, es mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, trata de olvidar lo que paso hoy…  
Salió de ese lugar, solo el eco de sus pasos se escuchaban hasta perderse por el pasillo desierto de la escuela, Mikuo se sentó en el suelo, trato de acomodar sus ropas, pero sus manos seguían muy temblorosas haciendo movimientos torpes, limpio su rostro de los fluidos de su cuerpo, tenia que calmarse antes de salir del edificio, no podía dejar que su hermana y sus primos lo miraran humillado, abrazo sus piernas y se quedo un par de minutos mas.

Patio de la preparatoria Akaisora, 15:12 p.m

-Mikuo ya tardo demasiado, el salón no estaba tan mal…- la hermana de Mikuo empezaba angustiarse mas y mas, su hermano ya tardo casi 20 minutos en salir del edificio.  
-Tranquila Miku, ya bajara…- sus esfuerzos por tranquilizar a su prima ya estaban siendo mas inútiles.  
-Debiste quedarte con el Lin…  
-No me espere que fuera a tardar demasiado…  
Ren estaba por decirle algo mas a su hermana, pero unos pasos lo interrumpieron, los tres se volvieron, por fin Mikuo salió del edificio, pero algo andaba mal, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.  
-¡Mikuo!  
Miku corrió hacia su hermano, quiso mirarlo a los ojos pero el huyo de la mirada de su hermana, era extraño, su hermano jamás la evitaba de esa forma, estaba muy confundida, y sus ropas no le ayudaban en calmarla, seguían mal acomodadas, se fijo un poco mas y noto como su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Mikuo…  
-L-Lo siento jeje…ando un poco ido… ¿Qué ocurre?- sonrió de la manera mas forzada  
-¿Pero que fue lo que te ocurrió primo?- Lin también se quedo casi sin habla de ver ese estado de Mikuo, incluso Ren se quedo mudo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.  
-Y-Yo…es que…  
-Mikuo…alguien te ha tocado… ¿no es verdad?  
Miku toco ese punto sensible, los labios de Mikuo temblaron y dejo escapar varias lagrimas, sus piernas le fallaron, cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente, Miku se agacho al lado de su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza, el chico respondió tembloroso como un pequeño niño quien acababa de ver a una pequeña mascota morir.  
-Tranquilo hermanito…esa persona lo pagara…se arrepentirá de haberte tocado con tal descaro- la voz de la chica sonó tan sombría, que esta tan dispuesta en hacer pagar a ese maldito desdichado por tales actos contra su hermano.  
-…Sera mejor que no venga a la escuela por unos días….  
-Y yo no lo dejare venir a la escuela, mañana hablare con el director acerca de la ausencia que tomara Mikuo…  
-Oye, ¿Investigaras al sujeto que hizo todo esto, verdad?  
-Oh claro que si, nadie se atreverá a manchar y pisotear el apellido Hatsune, hare que page por todo esto.  
-…Mikuo se que esto será demasiado duro… ¿Sabes el nombre de este sujeto?- la voz de Ren sonó grave y muy sombría, también el quería poner en su lugar ese tipejo vulgar. Mikuo se limito a mirar a los tres, quería decir el nombre de su atacante pero le daba terror.  
-S-Si…p-pero…  
-Tranquilo hermanito, no te hará nada otra vez, confía en mi.  
-…S-Su nombre…es…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok tengo que admitir que hice un cochinero al tratar de subir el fic .-.

Capitulo III

Cafetería, Preparatoria Akaisora, 10:29 a.m

-¿Cómo te fue con el pequeño?- pregunto curioso Meito  
-…No paso nada.- el tono de Luki sonó cansado y con pereza, ni si quiera miro a su amigo a los ojos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?  
-Je, enserio se fue antes de lo que yo esperaba.  
-Jum, pero que decepción.  
Ambos amigos se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba cercas de una de las ventanas y se sentaron.  
-¿Sabe alguien donde esta Luki Megurine?  
La voz de Miku sonó algo aguda y lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los estudiantes se quedaran callados. Lin y Ren, quienes estaban a un lado de su prima, tenían su mirada aun más severa y fría de lo normal, pareciera que estuvieran listos para mandar a fusilar a un criminal. Meito estaba demasiado confundido, miro por un momento a Luki, lucia una mirada perdida y sombría, el pelirosa de levanto de su asiento.  
-Soy yo.  
La chica frunció el seño, lo miro con rencor, se acerco al muchacho con paso rápido, Luki iba a decir algo pero ningún sonido broto de sus labios, solo sintió un dolor en la mejilla y su cabeza inconscientemente giro un poco, Miku le había dado una cachetada. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, Meito incluido, se levanto rápido de su asiento iba hacer un movimiento pero Lin y Ren se le habían adelantado, ambos hermanos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, como una orden muda que le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.  
-"¿Cuándo fue que ellos se habían movido?"  
Instintivamente, el pelirosa toco su mejilla y miro directamente a Miku a los ojos.  
-¿Te crees muy hombre de hacer esas vulgaridades?

-Hmph, no tienes los pantalones para contestar.  
.No parece que me lo preguntaras.  
Miku sintió un golpe de ira, nuevamente levanto su mano y le propino otra cachetada al pelirosa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se llevo la mano a la comisura de los labios, estaba sangrando un poco, claro no merecía menos después de lo que le había hecho a ese chico.

-De una vez te lo digo, soy de esas chicas que pueden hacerte arrepentir por una simple acción, ni se te ocurra a ti o ti amiguito en acercarse a mi hermano de nuevo.  
Le dirigió una fugaz mirada de odio a Meito y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Luki quien ya se había enderezado y la miraba directo a los ojos.  
-Tampoco creas que no se que haz tramado con mis primos, será mejor que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos.  
Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada pero se detuvo por un momento y les dirigió una mirada rápida a todos.  
-¡Y todos ustedes mas les vale no sacar este tema, ya que puedo hacer que los suspendan o peor los expulsen!  
Salió de la cafetería seguida por sus primos, el pelirosa bajo la mirada, su mejilla comenzaba a ponerse morada del golpe y aun tenía sangre en el labio, se sentía pésimo por lo ocurrido y le pesaba ya que fue frente a sus compañeros de la escuela, escucho el murmullo de los demás, sintiendo esas malditas miradas hacia el, Meito se levanto y se acerco a Luki.  
-Vaya escena de la fiera, quien diría que fuera así…Oye Luki, ¿Qué ocurre? Deberías ir a la enfermería esas cachetadas te dejaron mal.  
No respondió, se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo, prefería sentir ese dolor para castigarse el mismo por su cometido, apretó el puño y salió del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Oye, ¡Luki espera!  
El mencionado no volteo, siguió su camino, sin prestar atención a nadie. Llego al pie de las escaleras, subió lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta del techo y cerro de un portazo. Estaba furioso, contra Miku, por lo ocurrido y consigo mismo.  
_**"¡¿Nada más?! ¡Sabes que si sigues haciendo eso solo te vas a lastimar! ¡¿Por qué rayos no haces caso?!",**_ _**"Entonces si llegas a tener un problema en la vida no vengas a pedir nada.",**_ _**"Mas vale que no hagas nada malo, ¿me entiendes? Vas bien por el momento, no deberías hacer algo que te perjudique u otra persona."  
**_Esas palabras de advertencia que su hermana le había dicho retumbaron por toda su cabeza, apretó el puño y se dio una rápida vuelta lanzando un golpe contra la pared.  
-"¿Por qué rayos no te hice caso? Tch…soy un imbécil…"  
se tiro de rodillas apoyando la cabeza en la pared y apoyando el puño sangrante en el suelo.

Casa de Megurine, 17:41 p.m

El pelirosa, nuevamente se salto las clases, se quedo la casi todo el día en su habitación, solo un portazo de la puerta principal le hizo reaccionar, pasos pesados por la escaleras que se dirigían a su cuarto, sabia de quien se trataba, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, una mirada de "Te lo advertí" con combinación de rabia contenida.  
-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no es así?

Luki ya estaba demasiado cansado para escuchar otro "discurso" de una chica  
-Si ya me lo habías dicho ¿si?  
-Ah, ahora resulta que si me das la razón, ¿sabes cuanto tarde en convencer al director para que no te expulsen?  
El ojiazul se froto las sienes demasiado cansado, ya solo quería dejar pasar todo lo ocurrido, Luka suspiro mirando la mejilla algo hinchada de Luki y sus nudillos casi destrozados, se sentó a un lado de su hermano, saco de su bolsillo una venda y un parche para heridas.  
-A esto me refería de salir lastimado…

La pelirosa pego el parche en la mejilla de Luki y con mucho cuidado le puso la venda en su mano, el muchacho solo se limito mirar el suelo.  
-Luki…ahora estas en la cuerda floja, estas muy cerca de caer…mejor aléjate de Meito y entra a clases…ignora a las demás personas, ¿de acuerdo?  
Pero ninguna respuesta, la chica volvió a suspirar, se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto preguntándose: "¿Por qué sigo siendo suave con el?

Durante las 2 semanas siguientes Mikuo no asistió a la escuela, se había enterado de que pidió un permiso temporal para faltar por que supuestamente estaba enfermo, de algo sirve oír a las chicas chismosas durante los almuerzos. Después de lo sucedido aquel día comenzó a asistir a clases, claro sus notas no mejoraron casi nada pero ya no se escapaba tan seguido, comenzó a aislarse de Meito un poco, no tenia ánimos para estar con él, durante los recesos se iba a uno de los jardines traseros de la escuela y se sentaba ahí solo tocando su guitarra o simplemente se acostaba a dormir.

Patio trasero de la preparatoria Akaisora, 9:55 a.m

-Luki…  
-¿Que quieres Meito?…-contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
-Esta bien que me quieras dejar de lado pero no tienes por qué tratarme así…  
-Perdón…  
El castaño se sentó a un lado de el, y se cruzo de brazos.  
-Me has estado evitando desde hace días, desde que paso lo de Miku te has aislado, y no has querido decirme que fue lo que realmente paso con Mikuo.  
-¿para qué quieres saber?  
-Porque soy tu amigo tal vez, porque me preocupa que estés tan mal, y porque eres mi mejor amigo y el único que me queda… ¿me dirás que ocurre?  
Luki no tuvo mas opción en decirle absolutamente _**todo**_ lo ocurrido con Mikuo, no dejo fuera los detalles y sus pensamientos.  
-…vaya…

-Aun no me queda claro por que te detuviste…  
-Yo tampoco… simplemente dio pena…pero no importa ya…  
-Si, es mejor dejar todo eso en el pasado.

_**Mmm creo para el Capitulo IV me va tomar mas tiempo, se me secan las ideas -.- bueno ya que, lo se este capitulo es aun mas corto pero como dije mis ideas se están acabando, haré mi mejor esfuerzo gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
